Somebody's Heartbreak
by KawaiiWithRosesAndHope
Summary: Peachy was new in Meadows and Pango dragged her to the Museum basement one Saturday night for one of K.K's performances and K.K's heart isn't in just in the music anymore, can he find her and just talk to her, or will her face forever haunt his memories and dreams? BASED OFF THE VIDEO GAMES, NOT THE SERIES! Formerly, "High Do".
1. Lyrics?

Her sneakers squeaked against the museum floors, her ponytail swinging as she put a skip in every step she took. It was an average Saturday night, the clock struck eight. Almost every girl in Meadows flooded into the basement, waiting for the moment they longed for the whole week. She was the new girl in town, and she didn't see the whole fuss about this. Her neighbor, Pango, who had dragged her along, nudged her and squealed, "Eeek! I can't waiitttt!"

She tilted her head and questioned, "Wait for what?"

"Oh my gosh! You don't know?! It's K.K. Slider! _EVERYBODY_ knows about him!"

"I don't…"

"Well you're about to find out! I hope that our love story begins tonight!"

"What love story?"

"What do you mean what love story?! While he's performing, he'll gaze his gorgeous eyes into mine, and they'll remain there the whole time! Then, he'll invite me backstage, and we'll go out, then he'll purpose to me, then we'll get married and-"

"OK, OK I get it! But why is everyone so in love with him? It's not like he's mister perfect for everyone…"

"Are you kidding me?! He's mister perfect for me! And nobody will stop meee!"

"Pango, you'll get over him. This is just a little overboard. I mean, it's not like he'll ask somebody to come up on stage with him when he's performing tonight."

"You be quiet about your hating!"

"I'm not hating! I'm just pointing things out to you and warning you! Besides, I don't even know him!"

"Whatever. Just grab a coffee and sit down, the show's about to start!"

"Fine…"

She walked over to the counter and set down two hundred bells. The tender, also known as Brewster, cooed, "What would you like, Peachy?"

She grumbled, "The usual, please."

"Would you like pigeon milk in it?"

"I'm trying to lay off the milk, but I guess I could just once."

"Very well…"

She always admired how he brewed the coffee. No matter how long it took, he'd always perfect it and make it taste different every time. The day before was nutmeg, so she wondered what he'd brew up this time. The only flaw to the cafe being in the basement was there wasn't a window to watch the falling snow, or look outside in the summer and watch the animals run around and play.

He mumbled, "You're coffee is ready. It's perfect at 173 degrees, so the right time would be now."

She smiled and replied politely, "Thank you."

She drank it and the taste was so familiar to her she realized he was being classy that evening. He made her hot chocolate. As soon as she finished, she rushed back to Pango. Her eyes went wide and she complained, "I thought you were going to buy _me _a cup of coffee!"

"Go buy it yourself! You were being rude to me and now you expect me to pay for your coffee?! This isn't how you make friends with the new girl!"

"Whatever!"

Suddenly, both their gazes locked to the stage as they heard the stool gain pressure. A soft voice commented, "Hello people of Meadows! Tonight I am gonna treat ya'll to some Spring Blossoms, so I hope you enjoy! And don't forget after the show to pick up a copy of the song to jam to at your house! I ain't in it for the gravy, just the smiles of ya'll."

Pango whispered, "I think tonight will be my perfect evening!"

"Yeah right, it'll just be an average evening probably..."

His gaze turned to a girl with pink hair wrapped up in a ponytail, talking to a purple anteater. He felt his heart pump as his gaze stayed on the girl. He never felt like the way he did before. He shook his head and thought to himself, "_K.K, focus on the song! You can get to the girl later, but right now, the dang song!"_

He strummed the first note and tuned his guitar, realizing it was out of tune. He strummed it again and kept moving forward with the song. He sang:

_Spring Blossoms-_

He forgot the words. He never forgot the words. Everyone turned their heads and got confused. He suddenly remembered the words and continued. During the instrumental, he locked his gaze to the same girl. Pango thought he was looking at her and whispered to Peachy, "Oh my gosh! He's looking at me! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I think he'll ask me on stage!"

Peachy felt as if he was glaring at her for some odd reason. She shook her head, accidentally slapping her face with her ponytail and thought to herself, "_No…Pango likes him, so I-I can't go hurting my friends feelings. It's mean. I got to keep myself together! After this, I am going home…_"

After the performance, he was getting offstage which was a very rare occasion. All the girls except for her flooded around him, asking for his autograph. She simply walked off, as if he wasn't anything. But to him, she was like a diamond. A flawless, perfect, gorgeous, priceless pink diamond, walking away. He thought his heart was in the music and the music only, but now, he thought twice. He ran to his trailer and splashed cold water against his face. The feeling wouldn't leave him.

Worry flashed to his face. He mumbled, "But...How could one girl...One, beautiful...No, just an ordinary, small town girl, have a musician like me...M-Make me feel like this?!"

He let out a small growl. He realized he was acting differently. He froze at first sight of her, and now he couldn't get her out of his head. Now he was growling at himself over his feelings. He sighed and mumbled, "Besides, I bet she's already got someone special."

Meanwhile, Peachy walked up the two flights of stairs, K.K. Rider stuck in her mind. She wouldn't accept the fact that she was in love. Pango had a crazy huge crush on him, but Peachy's heart swelled at the thought of his snow white fur, his big, black eyes that were as dark as the darkness that loomed outside of her house. She sighed and threw the sheets over herself. She mumbled, "It's just a thought. No big deal."

She closed her eyes. K.K. plopped on his leather sofa and threw a throw blanket over himself. The blanket meant so much to him because his mother made it for him before she suddenly passed away. He was the runt of the litter, always being fed last, but he had the strongest bond with his mother all the way up to the end. His father abandoned them when he was born, and he never got to know him. His eyes swelled with tears. He mumbled, "Momma, I wish you were here...I need help."

He cried himself to sleep, wishing his mother was there to hold him tight and tell him it would all be OK.


	2. Roses

The alarm clock buzzed 10 AM the next morning. He didn't want to get off the couch. He wanted to lie there and starve to death. Suddenly, he got an idea. He'd head out to town and find this mystery girl. He lifted himself out of bed and turned on the oven. He turned on the radio and ran for the fridge. He mumbled, "Gotta look nice if I'm gonna go meet -I mean- find her. Finding her is a start. I just hope that nobody else goes nuts."

He tossed on a leather jacket after eating his breakfast, which consisted of oranges and fried eggs. He dashed out the door, forgetting his guitar. He looked around at what it was like there in the daytime. He told his driver he needed to stop there for a bit and ran off without another word. The soft grass felt so fresh, he had only felt cold grass from the nights.

Meanwhile, Peachy was in Able Sisters, designing her next big design. Everyone loved her designs because they were always so professional that it needed a closer look to tell if it was her work or the sisters'. She hummed a small tune she wrote herself, nobody noticing. She slipped the needle in and out of the fabric, getting every stitch in.

He searched the whole town for her. He stopped by the fountain and leaned against it. He was panting. He commented, "Dang that girl's hard to find...It's like a needle in a haystack! Wait a minute..."

He remembered she wore a custom outfit the previous evening. He exclaimed, "That's it!"

A voice asked, "That's what?"

He looked over and saw the purple anteater sitting next to him. She batted her eyelashes and flirted, "That's my perfect girl right next to me? Or have you been inspired by my perfection and gorgeousness?"

"No! I figured it out!"

"Come back here! I know we're made for each other!"

He got up and dashed away from the psychotic fan. He mumbled, "Geeze, what a whack job!"

Moments later, he arrived infront of the small red building with a sign that read:

_Able Sisters: Home to the fabulous designer, Peachy! _

He wondered, "_Peachy? Who in the world is Peachy?_" and walked into the small store. His eyes were immediately locked on a girl who looked similar to the girl he saw during the performance. He almost dropped to the floor at the sight. He watched her hand sew an outfit. His eyes swelled as a memory flashed through his mind.

* * *

A young puppy he once knew yelled, "Look momma!"

An older white dog wearing a lavender purple apron turned her gaze from her sewing to look at him. She giggled and said, "Very cute K.K!"

"One day, I'll be a famous musician and when I go on stage, I want you to design my outfits!"

"Well, I don't know about that.."

"I know it'll happen!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes momma! And I'll get you a better house!"

"We can all dream about that..."

Another memory flashed through his mind. He was a little older and so was the woman. She was laying in a bed, groaning from the pain. He asked, "Momma, are you gonna be alright?"

She coughed and replied, "Don't worry 'bout me hon'."

"But...I need you."

"K.K, honey, you are a strong, fine young man. I know you can live without me."

"I can't momma! You said behind every great man is a great woman! I need you as that great woman!"

"K.K..Sweetie...Just remember...I'll always be in your heart and if you can't believe that, then remember I'll be in a better place where the bones are unlimited and I can care for little Ann..."

"Momma, please."

"K.K...I love you and I'll miss you...Goodbye for now..."

Tears streamed down his fur as he wailed, "Momma!"

He was only 8 years old when his mother died.

* * *

Sabel looked at him and whispered to Mabel, "Is he gonna be OK?"

Her sister replied, "I hope so."

She walked over and welcomed, "Welcome! Do you need anything?"

"Oh, sorry...I just got a memory of my mother that hit me hard...I don't need much really."

"Oh, take all the time you need."

"Thanks."

Peachy lifted her gaze from her sewing for a moment to look at him. His eyes met her's, letting him freeze. She smiled a bit and turned her gaze away. She mumbled, "I thought you were a celebrity."

"In this town? I'm just a form of entertainment."

"Please, I saw Pango going gaga over you."

"That's what that whackjob's name was?"

"You're not interested in her?"

"No, not at all.."

"Who were you looking at last night then?"

"Well, I was-"

"Oh! Look at the time! I gotta run!"

She got up and set the 350 bells on the desk, not saying another word to him. He ran out after her as Mabel chimed, "Have a great day!"

Peachy simply walked down the creek and stopped to talk to Becky for a moment. She chimed, "Hey Becky!"

Becky answered, "Peachy! I need you to do me a favor!"

"Yep?"

"Do you think you could go deliver this package to Spork?"

"Can do!"

"Thanks! Oh, I need it there in...about an hour, so hurry!"

"OK Becky!"

She dashed to her work, beginning to try to find Spork, who lived on the other side of town. Becky noticed K.K immediately and fangirled, "Ohmygosh! It's K.K. Rider! Ohmygosh, can I get a dinner date with you?!"

He mumbled, "S-Sorry I'm in a..."

"Rush? Don't be! You've got the whole day? Want to stroll?"

"Um..."

"Great! Come on!"

Before he could decline, she grabbed his paw and begun to walk. His mind said, "_Lord, what's up with this town's chicks and me?! They're all obsessed with me like I'm a GracieGrace 70% off sale!_"

She spoke, "Gorgeous day, isn't it?"

He answered, "Yeah..."

"And it's even better with a fabulous girl like me, isn't it?"

"Wha- Oh...Well, I'm not into-"

"Have you heard about the new girl in town, Peachy?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Ugh, she is so not your type!"

"What do you mean?"

"Her clothes are rags! Her house is small!"

"Not to me..."

"Ew, you have a crush on her rather than rich, glorious me!?"

"Yeah, and I dig her style! You are just a cruel chicken who likes to make everyone seem smaller than you!"

"How dare you!"

"In fact, I'm gonna go meet her right now!"

He got up and dashed for the other side of town. Her commented, "Ooh! I love it when they play hard to get!"

She got up and dashed in his direction, thinking he was lying and had a crush on _her_. He ran into the Town Hall to the mail counter. The assistant chimed, "May I be able to help you?"

He smiled and answered, "Yes, I need to send something to Peachy."

"Hand me what you need and I'll gladly get it to her!"

"Thanks."

He put a bouquet of fresh white roses and a letter on the counter. Before she could ask if he needed anything else, she watched the door swing back and forth until it finished. She wrapped the bouquet of roses in a package, covered in shiny white wrapping paper and bright red ribbons. She then tucked the note in the ribbon and set it gently with the other items to be shipped out.

His heart raced, knowing he had just probably made a move. He never liked a girl this badly, it was usually a crush for a moment and then it flew out the window. His heart raced at the thought of her. It was racing faster now that he sent her a note and a bouquet of paper white flowers, freshly cut.

Meanwhile, Peachy locked her door shut and slid against it, eyes wide open. She mumbled in the silence, "What was I thinking?"

She glanced to the room infront of her. She had every Graciegrace item a girl could dream about. She got up and turned on her princess lamp. She collapsed against the sofa and sighed. She complained, "Why does love have to be so hard? Why does such a cute, perfect...Wait, why am I even saying this?! Do I...have a crush on him? I-It can't be possible!"

She forgot what day it was. She glanced at her clock. It was Friday and he was going to perform tomorrow. She sighed with grief and wailed, "Why can't it be Saturday already?!"

She tossed a pillow across the room, scaring the little budgie in the ninety thousand bell cage. She rolled so she'd be facing the floor, stuffing her head in the other one. She screamed, but since her face was against a pillow, it was a muffle. Suddenly, she heard a slight knock on the door. She got up and grumbled, "Who could it be at this time of day?!"

She opened the door and gasped at who was at her door.


	3. Cowboys and Angels

**Based off City Folk for now...SORRY FOR THE LONG PAUSE, I HAD NO PICKUP UNTIL NOW! xS  
**

* * *

Peachy's heart begun to race. K.K. Rider was standing right at her doorstep, ready for anything. She finally burst at the celebrity, "What on earth is going on?! First you stop midsong and stare at me, THEN you arrive at my doorstep, a stranger's doorstep, tell me! What is wrong with you?"

He didn't expect her to be so upset over the trouble he was causing. Sure it would make anyone mad but not the level of mad she was at. He quietly mumbled, "I-I sorta...Lord bless it!"

"Say what?"

"Well, you see...I sorta got all these feelings pilin' up in me for you."

"Like...?"

"Well, I can't really describe it but...I think I'm in love with you."

"I-In love?! W-With me?!"

"Yeah...I understand if ya'll got a feller waitin' up on you, but I just wanted you to know that before I move onto my next stop."

"I don't have anyone waiting on me...But..."

She was afraid to admit she returned the feelings he just told her he had for her.

"But?"

"But..."

The hound could tell something was up in her mind. He sighed, "Darlin', it's fine to admit anythin' to me. I don't talk to many folks, I just perform and leave."

"I-I..."

"C'mon. Don't be shy."

"I think...I think I- I give up on this!"

Before he could continue, she pushed him out of the way and started running away. He yelled, "Wait! Please tell me what's on your mind!"

She ran into Pete and stuttered, "O-Oh my! I-I'm so sorry! I'm trying to escape this guy who has it bad for me!"

Before Pete could speak, the young girl continued running to the beach. K.K. sighed, "Darn it! She's too quick!"

"You have it bad for her?"

"Yeah, what would you expect?"

"I thought you'd find another dog, not a human! I mean, come on! It's not possi-"

"Look, anything's possible."

"Ho- Hey! Get back here!"

He kept chasing her all the way down to the beach, where he lost her. Peachy hid inside Nookington's, where she watched him stare out at the seemingly endless ocean of blue. She silently slipped out of the building and crept over to him. The white dog noticed her appearance and murmured, "Why did you run from me when I asked what's wrong?"

She sighed and tried to figure out a way to explain her emotions. K.K tried to figure out why she was being so timid and upset over it, until it came to him from a story his mama told him when he was just a pup.

* * *

He remembered he was sitting under a big oak tree, looking out to the small village they lived in. His mother was stroking his fur as he tuned his first guitar. The small pup joyfully chimed, "Wow momma! A new guitar? Just for me?"

She chuckled and answered, "Handcrafted by your uncle."

"Oh thank you, thank you, _thank you_!"

"Anythin' for my little boy..."

"Mama?"

"Hm?"

"How did you and daddy fall in love?"

"Well, we met over by that small tree over there and talked for quite a while until my papa decided it was supper time and caught me chattin' all willy nilly with him..."

"Then what happened?!"

"We met everyday at the same time at that tree..."

"Until?"

"Until he moved away...But around the time I was grown up, he came back 'round. His ma' and pa' were mad as heck 'bout him wanting to marry me but we had come down to one thing..."

"What?"

"Enlopin'."

"What's enlopin'?"

"It's marryin' without your folks' permission...Hopefully we don't run into that later."

"But why did pa' leave afterwards?"

"We got into a big ol' fight, he said he needed a drink and never came home. Notin' in the papers 'bout him ever came so I suppose he just left and forgot 'bout us..."

"Did he hate me?"

"Nah, he loved you like you love that there guitar."

He played a note to see if it sounded correct. The small puppy sighed and groaned, "Momma, it don't work!"

"Keep tunin' it hon', it'll come to you."

"But it's too big for me!"

"You'll grow into it, I'm sure of it."

"You sure ma'?"

"Positive."

So, he sat there and continued trying to tune the guitar.

* * *

Finally, the question slipped from his lips as the memory faded from memory, "Do you...Love me back?"

"Y-Yes."

He turned around and walked over to her. Her breathing was in sync with her heartbeat, steady and normal. The musician tilted his head as he got closer and asked softly, "Want to put on a show for me?"

"What kind of show?"

"A duet, perhaps?"

"Which song?"

"Hm...How's about a song just for you?"

"Alright...Saturday?"

"You know it."

She chuckled lightly and debated if it was the perfect moment. The sun was lighting setting and it was like some cheap romance flick Mint would make her watch every Friday night. Finally, KK had enough temptation. He lightly slipped a kiss on her lips like he'd slip his music into fan's pockets. She slowly dove into it and actually found it rather nice.

"But for now...Wanna take this party to your place?"

"Got a tour van?"

"Yeah."

"Let's take it there, there's more privacy."

"Very well."

Her hand lightly intertwined with his, letting her feel his snow white fur for the first time. It was _very _soft in her opinion. The two strolled across Meadows, not being bothered by the stares they were receiving. Eventually, Pango spotted them and stormed over to see what was going on.

"Peachy, what are you doing with MY man?!"

K.K. sighed, "Look, I am not your boyfriend despite your tiny fantasies or whatever. And I don't ever want to be either."

"That's so not true!"

"Darlin', I'm afraid you'll have to face the cold truth 'bout it. My heart belongs to the fine young lady holdin' my hand, and her heart belongs to me and me only. As spoiled as you might be, this time you ain't gettin' what you want."

"N-No! T-This CANNOT BE TRUE!"

"You can listen to our performance but no way under heaven am I ever goin' to be holdin' your hand. Now, if you'll excuse us, we've got some mighty strong business to handle between just me and my lassy here."

Before the anteater could utter another syllable, they were off. She growled as she stormed home, plotting her vengance upon her _ex-_friend and her new sweetheart.

* * *

**Woo, that took me a bit to do. .-. Again, sorry for the long break and for some reason I did this outta boredom. I either couldn't bring myself to update with a new chapter or simply forgot about it all together...New Leaf will come to me eventually and of course, new game= new story/sequel! :D Chapter 4 will -hopefully- come soon!  
**


End file.
